ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Captured (Avengers Assemble episode)/Transcript
Opening (Black Widow starts to wake up after being unconscious) : Black Widow: Ugh, what just happened? : Crimson Widow: (coming out of the shadows) Had a nice nap, Romanoff? : Black Widow: Crimson Widow! : (Black Widow was about to fight her, but couldn't and finds herself strapped to a chair with leather straps binding her arms and legs) : Black Widow: What? : Crimson Widow: Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You didn't think that would be easy. Did you? (shows images of the other female Avengers and female New Warriors White Tiger, Spider-Woman and Squirrel Girl, all trapped) Your comrades had all thought the same. But now, there they are. Disabled and helpless. Just the same as you are. : (Black Widow gives Crimson Widow a death stare; scene cuts to Ms. Marvel, who tries to escape, but couldn't due to the power inhibitor restraints) : Ms. Marvel: (straining) Must... go... embiggen...! : Wasp: Okay, we're definitely restrained at this moment. Crimson Widow sure knows how to treat her guests by capturing them. (Wasp looks at Captain Marvel) Any chance of escaping, Captain Marvel? : Captain Marvel: It's no use Wasp. These inhibitor restraints are made of Kree tech. Made of negate even my powers. : Wasp: And I know Crimson Widow is up to no good. And we gotta get outta here. Somehow. Act 1 :(Black Widow struggles against her bonds, but couldn't) :Crimson Widow: Don't bother, Romanoff, I made that electromagnetic chair simply to withstand you. :Black Widow: (panting) Then, go ahead. Finish me. Isn't that what you want?! :Crimson Widow: Oh, Romanoff. Without the slightest drop of regret. And mercy. I most certainly would! (holds an dagger in Natasha's throat. But then, she steps aside) But, no. Because... you see... I have other uses for you and your friends. :Black Widow: What kind of "uses"? :Crimson Widow: Do you the remember the Winter Hulk program? The one you and your fellow Avengers destroyed months ago? :Black Widow: (notices the capsules the Black Widows and Winter Soldiers were created) I see. You want to turn us into... What should I call? "Winter Widows"? Turning us into mindless living weapons for Hydra like they did to Captain America's old friend Bucky? :Crimson Widow: Indeed, but with some improvements, using salvage technology from the Kree. (as Crimson Widow continues talking, a close-up reveals a small microphone in her hear communicator for two unknown shadowed female spies of S.H.I.E.L.D.) Once complete, you and your friends will become more powerful and unstoppable. But by Hydra's terms. :Black Widow: Is that so? Because, to mine and others' advantage, your little plan hasn't started yet. And when I get out of here... and I will... you'll be the one with the desperate face when your plan fails before it begun. :Crimson Widow: (chuckles in disbelief) We'll see about that. Now, if you excuse, I'm going to start my project right now... with the New Warriors' "Squirrel Girl" as you call her. :Black Widow: (as Crimson Widow leaves the cell, Black Widow smiles deviously) Crimson bug. (she hits two of her fingers into one another, activating Nano-tech particles within her suit, which hack and deactivate the chair) That did the trick well. (sees an air-vent) Now, the others. (we see Black Widow crawling around the vent tube until she finds Spider-Woman and White Tiger's cell; we see Spider-Woman and White Tiger trapped in cages sitting there quietly) :White Tiger: So, you and Peter...? :Spider-Woman: Yep. :White Tiger: Wow! Who would've known that Spider-Man has a girlfriend. :Black Widow: You two plan to find a way out? (lands there) Or just sit there discussing relationships? (hacks the panels to release the two) :Spider-Woman: Weren't you bidden in that electromagnetic chair with no way out? How'd you get out? :Black Widow: Nanotech particles in my suit. Courtesy of Doctor Henry Pym. :Spider-Woman: As in the original Ant-Man? That's awesome! :White Tiger: Yeah! (hears someone coming) Huh oh. (they spot incoming guards and hide before they are seen) So... what's this all about? :Black Widow: Before I can answer that, tell me. What's the last thing you two remember before you got here? :White Tiger: Well, I remember Fury assign me, Spider-Woman and Squirrel Girl to investigate some strange energy readings at a Hydra base 9 miles from the city with you, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, and Wasp. By the time we all got inside, gas was emitting from the vents and all of us were knocked unconscious. :(Unknown to them as they leave the cell, Crimson Widow was watching from the control room) :Black Widow: And I bet you also got to see anything else like a woman wearing a suit which looks like mine. Didn't you? :(Crimson Widow pressed a button that activates an alarm) :Crimson Widow: Attention all Hydra agents! Black Widow has escaped with Spider-Woman and White Tiger. Bring them back to me alive! Immediatedly! :Black Widow: Darn it! (puts nanotech devices on hers and White Tiger and Spider-Woman's costumes) You'll need those. (activates the devices, which turn them invisible) :Spider-Woman: So what's the plan? :Black Widow: Whatever it is, we need the others so the plan will work. :(end of Act 1) Act 2 :(the Hydra guards continue searching for the freed heroines, who are still camouflaged) :Black Widow: Let's start with Wasp, Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel, who are closer. Then, we get to Squirrel Girl. :White Tiger: If we do it, we do it quickly. If I heard right, Crimson Widow will begin her experiment on Squirrel Girl first. :(Meanwhile, Wasp, Ms. Marvel and Captain Marvel are struggling to break free) :Wasp: (struggling) It's no use, I can't even shrink my way out! :Captain Marvel: (struggling) Doesn't matter. Avengers never surrender! :(they continue struggling until the inhibitors power down; we see White Tiger and Spider-Woman clawing the devices and batteries and Black Widow shutting the security cameras off) :Spider-Woman: You girls need help? :Wasp: We sure do, thanks for the save. :Ms. Marvel: How did you escape? :Black Widow: With a little help from Dr. Pym's nanotech. :Wasp: Next to Mr. Fantastic, my dad is one of the smartest scientists in New York. :Ms. Marvel: What are we going to do now? :Captain Marvel: You have a plan Widow? :Black Widow: I do. But first, let's save Squirrel Girl. :(The next scene shows Squirrel Girl in a pillory, looking bored) :Squirrel Girl: This is so humiliating! Captured by Hydra and trapped in a pillory. How can things get any worse?! :Crimson Widow: (comes in) This isn't humiliation. Just containment. So that you'll behave yourself while we start the experiment. :Squirrel Girl: (sees Black Widow sneaking through and smiling with a nod of agreement and smiles before thinking of an idea) ''Like I'm gonna listen to an imitation Black Widow like you. :'Crimson Widow': What did you say? :'Squirrel Girl': You heard what I said. ''(spelling) I-M-I-T-A-T-I-O-N. "Imitation". :Crimson Widow: How dare you talk like this to your superior?! :Squirrel Girl: (mimicking Crimson Widow) "How dare you talk like this to your superior?!". You ain't Nick Fury, grandma! :Crimson Widow: (snarls furious) ENOUGH! (draws her dagger) Maybe if I slice this little tongue of yours, you'll be made more useful as a silent... (interrupted by Black Widow, who neutralizes her by pitching the back of her neck with a Electroshock glove) :Squirrel Girl: Thanks for the save. :Black Widow: No worries. (slashes the pillory with her electroshock staffs) Let's go. :Squirrel Girl: Right. :(Black Widow and Squirrel Girl leave the cell and reunite with the others) :Ms. Marvel: Okay. Now what? :Spider-Woman: Now... we find a way outta here. You got a plan, Widow? :Black Widow: I called in two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, they'll help us take down Crimson Widow's plans. Let's go. :(As they're going to find the exit, the heroes have their path blocked by Hydra Bots) :Ms. Marvel: Uh oh! :Wasp: (to Black Widow) You got a Plan B? :Black Widow: Simple one. Fight our way through. :(they fight and destroy the robots. Scene shifts to a montage of scenes where the heroines fight and overcome several traps in the facility) :Wasp: (points at a door) There's an exist! :Black Widow: I'll try to hack it. :(she tries to do so. But before she can finish, Crimson Widow, despite bruised, appears and shoots at the panel with her wrist blaster) :Crimson Widow: We're not finished yet. :(Due to the panel being destroyed, the door opens) :Wasp: The door's open! :(The heroines made their way to the main section of the facility, seeing many clones of Crimson Widow) :Ms. Marvel: Whoa! Are these clones of Crimson Widow? :Crimson Widow: They are indeed, child. All part of my contingency plan. :(Crimson Widow pulls out a rectangular-shaped device, pressed a button, causing pylons to rise up, surrounding the heroines as they shoot a beam which traps the female heroes in stasis fields and forces them to bow down) :Black Widow: ''(straining) No! :'Crimson Widow': Of course if I'm going to rule this planet, I need subjects that kneel before me. :(Crimson Widow laughs)'' :(end of Act 2) Act 3 :(Black Widow and the others are still pinned to the floor) :Ms. Marvel: (straining) We're trapped again?! :Wasp: (straining) ''C-Can't move! I think it's some kind of neurosynaptic discharge, blocking our motor functions and keeping us in stasis! :'Captain Marvel': ''(straining) ''I really hate Kree technology! :'Black Widow': ''(straining) So this is your contingency plan for the Winter Widow program? :Crimson Widow: Indeed, my clone army was created from the remains of Ultron's synthezoids and DNA from the Skrulls. It's magnificent. Isn't it? All of me against all of your precious countries and cities. So tell me... how can you possibly hope to stop this? :Black Widow: (determined) Quite simple. You're not the only one with a contingency plan. (suddenly, the inhibitors power down and some of the clones begin to malfunction) :Crimson Widow: What?! What is this?! (suddenly, the ground starts shaking) ''Earthquake?! :(in less than one second, the wall explodes violently. Smoke clears and reveals two female S.H.I.E.L.D. agents coming in)'' :Ms. Marvel: What's that? :Black Widow: Our cavalary. :Maria Hill: You and your team sure could use a hand, Romanoff. :Black Widow: About time, Hill. :Quake: Been a long time, Cap. :Captain Marvel: Glad you decided to tag along, Quake. :Ms. Marvel: (excited) Wow, Maria Hill and Quake?! Somebody pinch me! :White Tiger: (seeing the Crimson Widiw clones coming) But first, how 'bout we pinch them? (draws her claws) :Spider-Woman: (turns her fists into a axe and a mace) Good idea. :Black Widow: I'm going after Crimson Widow. (to Squirrel Girl) '' Squirrel Girl, you're with me. :'Squirrel Girl': Right behind you. ''(they run towards Crimson Widow) :Crimson Widow: (to the clones) Don't you just stand there! Seize them! (she runs away as the clones obey and the others fight them off) :Squirrel Girl: (to Black Widow) ''You think the others will be fine? :'Black Widow': Don't worry. Just like you and the rest of your teammates, we trained for moments pretty much like this. ''(they continue following Crimson Widow unti they spot a large bomb) And apparently, We just ran to Crimson Widow's other contigency plan. :Squirrel Girl: A bomb? :Crimson Widow: (appearing behind them) More than just a bomb. But don't worry. Even if it blows up, half of this little nation will still exist. :Black Widow: That won't happen! :Crimson Widow: You're right. It's already happening. (a small capsule reveals a small countdown clock in the bomb, showing it is about to explode in ten minutes) Save this country or chase me. You can't do both. :Squirrel Girl: Or at least you think we can't. (Crimson Widow humphs in disbelief) You think I don't mean it? Fine. But just remember. You asked for it. (starts chattering, then Crimson Widow finds herself surrounded by squirrels) (to Black Widow) You defuse the bomb. My boys and I got this. :(Black Widow gives a nod of agreement and runs off to defuse the bomb) :Crimson Widow: How do you think you and those pests will stop me?! :Squirrel Girl: Oh. You'll see. (to the Squirrels) ATTACK!! (the Squirrels leap over Crimson Widow and begin to attack her) :Crimson Widow: (screaming and grunting) Get them off from me! :Squirrel Girl: (smirks) Nope. (Crimson Widow continues trying to fight off the squirrels until accidentally falls on one of the traps she prepared for the heroines) :Squirrel Girl: Yes! (to Black Widow) ''Hi five! ''(she and Romanoff do the high five) :Black Widow: (Belova triest to get up, but is pinned down by inhibitors) (amused) Well, well... how does it feel to fall in your own trap, Belova? (the other heroines come in) :Crimson Widow: (outraged) You think this is over?! No! No! It's not over yet, you troublesome fools! I will be back. And you and your entire team will pay for this humiliation! Your punishment shall be swift! And... (interrupted by Spider-Woman, who shoots a web on her mouth shut) :Spider-Woman: (sighs) And I'd thought JJJ was more annoying, but Crimson Widow is much of an annoying villain. :Black Widow: I think it's time she takes a long vacation to the Vault. :(scene shifts to Crimson Widow, still paralysed by the inhibitors and her mouth webbed, in her cell at the Vault) :Quake: Those will hold her for long? :Maria Hill: The webs on her mouth will dissolve in about a few hours. But as long as no one touches those inhibitors, Belova won't be out of this cell for a long time. :Quake: Nor will she cause anymore trouble to the Avengers. Right? :Maria Hill: Absolutely. (pauses) Speaking of Avengers, the trainees? :Quake: If I heard right from White Tiger, they're taking a break to enjoy themselves. :(Next scene shows Black Widow and Ava Ayala watching a baseball game) :Black Widow: A Basketball match after this? :Ava Ayala: Best of 3? :Black Widow: I'm in. :(next scene shows Hope and Mary Jane playing table tennis in the Avengers Mansion) :Hope Van Dyne: (scores) You tired yet? :Mary Jane Watson: (smiles determined) I haven't even started. :Captain Marvel: (coming in) How about 2 against 2? :Kamala Khan: Can we join in too? :Mary Jane Watson: Yeah. Sure. (Squirrel Girl comes in) You too? :Squirrel Girl: Well, actually... (shows off a box full of cupcakes with a smile) just to share. :(the others just smile) :(end of the episode) Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Category:The Avengers Category:Avengers Category:35Baragon's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Marvel Animated Universe (2010s) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts